1. Field
A composition for application to the skin.
2. Related Art
Compositions for application to the skin or hair are generally known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,204 discloses cosmetic or pharmaceutical preparations characterized in that they comprise an effective concentration of hydrophilic starch esterified with one or more n-octenylsuccinate radicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,203 discloses a hair treatment composition that contains one or more polymers or copolymers, each of which is made from one or more monomers, in a cosmetic foundation. The respective monomers are selected from the group consisting of ethylenic unsaturated saccharides, ethylenic unsaturated saccharic acids, derivatives of ethylenic unsaturated saccharides and derivatives of ethylenic unsaturated saccharic acids. The unsaturated saccharides and saccharic acids are present in cyclic or open chain form.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,393 discloses aqueous hair care compositions including conditioners, shampoos, and mousses. There is also disclosed methods of treating hair, and more particularly to treating hair with aqueous hair care compositions which contain one or more elastomeric resinous materials. These materials when tested at the same concentration that could be incorporated into a product exhibit a G′ modulus between 1×102 and 1×105 dynes/cm2. Furthermore these resins when mixed with a hydrophilic or hydrophobic diluent at a ratio of 1:95 to 95:1% and this mixture then incorporated into an aqueous emulsion in the range of 0.1 to 10% have been demonstrated to deliver a consumer perceptible increase in hair body without sacrificing conditioning attributes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,298 discloses cosmetic compositions including at least one silicone copolymer with a dynamic viscosity ranging from 1×106 to 100×106 cP and at least one cationic polymer. This combination can give cosmetic properties, such as at least one of smoothness, lightness, and softness, without the phenomenon of regreasing keratin fibers. These compositions can be used for washing and/or conditioning a keratin material, such as the hair or the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,475 discloses combinations of polymer compounds and hair treatment compositions, with film-forming properties and improved hair-fixing properties, particularly increased elasticity of the polymer film or the treated hair. The polymer compound combinations include at least one terpolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam and basic acryl amide monomer and at least one anionic or anionizable polymer with anionic or anionizable groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,655 discloses low-viscosity cosmetic or dermatological preparations of the oil-water type, which include an oil phase, in which phydrophobic and/or amphiphilic solids are incorporated, and a water phase, where the difference in density between the oil phase and the water phase (determinable using a computerized digital density meter of the type DMA 45 from chempro/PA at 25° C.) is not greater than 0.01 gcmr3, and disclosed is a method of stabilizing oil-water formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,594 discloses a gelled oil composition containing an emulsifier, a gelling agent, an oil, and a surfactant which, when applied to the skin in the presence of water, produces a significant amount of foam. After the composition is rinsed from the skin, a non-greasy, oil residue is left thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,598 discloses cosmetic compositions including a combination of non-emulsifying and emulsifying crosslinked siloxane elastomers.